


i light up to find what i’ve known all this time

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, POV Lena Luthor, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, SuperCorp, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, Supercorptober2020, Time Skips, gbbo reference, i was going to post this yesterday but i fell asleep, lena tries to teach kara baking, luvers, n shit, panromantic asexual kara danvers, panromantic kara danvers, soft, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: lena tries to teach kara baking. dialogue heavy.supercorptober 2020 prompt two: baking.title from "traveler" by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	i light up to find what i’ve known all this time

———

“ _How_ were you the youngest member of the science guild? Weren’t you supposed to be good at all the sciences to do that?!"

“Clearly you missed the memo where I left the planet at the very young age of thirteen??”

“Not even Ruby’s this bad in the kitchen.” Lena flicked a bead of sweat off her brow and pushed a lock of hair back as she surveyed the damage. “I _know_ I’m one of the smartest people in National City, but I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that Kara _Zor-El_ Danvers, aka Supergirl, the Maiden of Might, the Girl of Steel...can’t bake?!”

“I never learned to cook, either…”

“ _What?_ ” The dark-haired woman spun on her heel, gawking at the taller blonde. Her next words were coughed into laughter. Kara was covered head-to-toe in flour, egg, and cocoa powder; her thin, black framed glasses had streaks of butter. Lena snorted in a very unladylike way as she dusted her best friend with a towel. How she managed to get all the ingredients on herself and none in the pan was a mystery.

“Yeah, well...I just used my heat vision to cook up things and if I needed some pastries I hopped over to France or something. So, I just never took the time to learn?” The reporter shrugged as she pulled the frames off, tugging up the hem of her shirt.

As someone who _actually_ wore glasses (damn her eyeballs for being too long), Lena was scandalised the first time Kara “cleaned” her glasses in front of her. Yes, she realised that Kara could probably see through the dust and grime, but _still._ The scientist sighed in what could only be described as a “lovingly exasperated” way, holding out her (very clean, thank you very much) hands. 

“One of these days,” Lena whipped out a microfiber cloth from her chinos, “I’m going to make you a pair of dirt-resistant glasses so you won’t have to worry about anyone figuring out your side hustle.” Stepping closer to the other woman, she settled them back on Kara’s nose. “I mean really, do people not ask you about the shit that’s caked on these?”

“Not really, no…”

“Amazing,” Lena muttered wryly, shaking her head. “I really don’t know how I didn’t figure it out sooner.”

Dusting her hands off over the sink, she turned back to Kara. “Why are you baking now, then?”

“Figured it was as good a time to learn as any. I’m not getting any younger.”

After wiping a spot on the counter (no stains today, thank you), Lena cast her weight on it, injecting all the motivation into her voice as she could muster. “You want to bake? I’ll teach you.”

———

DAY ONE

“...No?? Eggshells are never, _ever_ included.”

“Do they not provide a nice crunch?”

“Not for humans, no.”

———

DAY FIVE

“And this is why we don’t drink vanilla extract straight from the bottle.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

———

DAY SEVEN

“You forgot to oil the baking pan, didn’t you.”

“No!”

“...”

“Okay, maybe!”

———

DAY TEN 

“You didn’t think to mention that you solar flared _before_ I handed you a big knife?!”

“I didn’t think it was going to be a problem!”

“ _How_ did you survive this long…”

———

DAY THIRTEEN

“You’re going to cause a cardiac arrest one of these days, Kar…”

“Shush. Your heart’s fine, I can hear it right now.”

———

DAY SIXTEEN

“I now understand why your smoke alarm is disabled.”

“Alex made me.”

———

Eventually, after two months, under the careful supervision of Lena, Kara baked her first cake without anything bad happening.

“OMIGOSH Lee look! It looks so good and it smells nice and I can’t wait to eat it!”

The younger woman wrapped her arms around the reporter. “I’m proud of you, Kar. C’mon, let’s go watch GBBO and let it cool.”

”Ooooo, yeah, MelSue is always a good time.”

———

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks. thanks for reading. i really tried to get the relationship between kara and lena lovingly sarcastic and full of banter, so let me know how i did.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
